Redder Than A Sunset
by uryunemu31
Summary: Jez Ishida is an eighteen year old girl whose only goal in life is to become a Playboy model. All of that changes one day when she meets the man of her dreams. What will Jez choose as her whole life as she knows it is changing? Slight YoruHara
1. Prologue

Prologue-

(3rd person)

A little girl walked down a deserted street. Her black dress and light brown hair rustled in the wind.

"Mommy, why did you have to leave me all alone?" She yelled at the stormy sky with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her tiny, six-year old hands clutched at a small chain at her neck. The rain hammered down on her tiny body. Just before she blacked out, the little girl said something.

"I am Kerei Tayler Ishida..."


	2. Chapter 1I Fell In Love With a Giant

**Jez's P.O.V**

My alarm clock went off at 6:15 in the morning. I smacked the snooze drowsily and the poor clock went flying across the room.

_Great. Another alarm clock gone. Which one is that? Fifth? Sixth? Ahh whatever. I lost count after the first dozen. Just another day._ I got into my Karakura school uniform and added my sexy touches to it.

"Jez! Hurry up or I'm coming in!" My dad, Ryuuken Ishida, said.

"Shut up Dad!" I said and slammed the door open so he was pinned to the wall. I slid lithely out of my room and down the stairs. I entered the kitchen to eat my Cheerios. It had become a ritual for me, something that kept me sane through all the madness of my life. My twin, Uryuu Ishida, walked into the kitchen. We looked a lot alike, except for our hair color, our faces, and I had a tan. Our personalities, however, are as different as moon and sun, except for some rare times. I nodded to him as a greeting and left the house early.

I was taking one of my shortcuts when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and the cold sting of a steel knife at my neck. I closed my eyes and went limp, knowing it was the best strategy for getting out of assault. Apparently, this guy had read that same magazine article, because it didn't work.

_Shit!_ I thought. Of course, this guy had one of his thug buddies knock me out.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I was walking through an ally and looked into the next one. I was surprised at what I saw. The same gang that attacked me was attacking Jez Ishida. She was bleeding and they were about to cut the conch shell necklace her mother gave her. I ran over there and slammed their leader into a wall. That scared them all so they ran away like llamas being chased by a wolf. I picked up Jez and took her to Urahara's shop.

**Urahara's P.O.V**

Someone knocked on my door, so, naturally, I yelled out, "We're closed!" because I was busy getting to know Yoruichi. I excused myself, putting on my clothes, shoes, and hat on my way. I looked out my window and saw Chad holding a sexy woman covered in cuts and blood in his arms. I opened the door a crack.

"Ohh been being nody, Sado?" I teased.

"Shut up and let me in, Urahara." Chad said. I was kind of scared of that kid, so I tipped my hat and let him in. That was when I saw the extent of the girl's injuries. I called for Tessai and Yoruichi. From the urgency of my voice, Tessai and Yoruichi came running.

"Hurry, lay her down! We've gotta get her stable, she's lost a lot of blood!" I yelled.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I kind of got swept away as Tessai took Jez from my arms and rushed her into a starch white room. The door slammed shut, leaving me, standing, bewildered on the doorstep. Soon enough, Urahara came out of the room.

"You can go in now." He said seriously. I nodded and entered the room. Jez was laying on a futon in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a tank top and short shorts with Tessai and Yoruichi on either side of her. I sat down and Tessai and Yoruichi left the room. I stood up and sat back down beside her and didn't budge, even to eat. I sat there for four days. Then, on the fourth day, Jez woke up.

**Jez's P.O.V**

I blinked, the light hurting my eyes for a moment. I looked around and saw Yasutora Sado, Chad.

"Chad...?" I murmured, testing out my voice. Chad snapped awake and called for Urahara-san. Immediately, I was checked over by Tessai-chan.

"Honestly... I'm fine, Tessai-chan..." I said.

"Shh... Save your voice, Jez." Chad said softly. That surprised me. I looked at Chad. Tessai-chan sensed that we wanted to be alone, so he left. Chad knelt by my side and grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you're alright? Don't lie to me." He said.

"Why do you care so much?" I countered. That was a question I could see Chad didn't want to answer. He looked down and then back into my eyes.

"Because I love you, Jez. That's why I care so much." He said and my eyes widened.

"Chad... that's sweet..." I said.

"Close your eyes." Chad said gently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just trust me." Chad said. I trusted him so I closed my eyes. I felt soft lips press against my own. I blushed.

"Chad... I love you too..." I said.


End file.
